Super Why! Meets Blue's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Super Why! Meets Blue's Clues. *(Super Why! Theme Song & Title Card) *Whyatt: Hi!, So Glad You're Here!, It's Me, Whyatt! *(Whyatt Opens The Door The Door and Goes to Storybook Village) *Whyatt: Welcome to Storybook Village!, Where All Our Fairytale Friends Live!, Do You Know What We're Doing Today?, Right!, Me, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, and Princess Presto are Meeting Blue's Clues Today!, Today, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Favorite Story Is!, You Wanna Come?, Oh, Great! *(Whyatt Walks) *Whyatt: This is Where Our Fairytale Friends Live! *Red: Hi, Whyatt! *Pig: Hi, Whyatt! *Princess Pea: Hi, Whyatt! *Whyatt: Hi!, Are You Ready to Meet Blue's Clues? *Red: Yeah! *Pig: I'm Ready! *Princess Pea: Me, Too! *Whyatt: Okay!, Ooh!, Looks Like It's Time for The Super Readers to Transform!, Ready?, Arms In!, Put Your Arm In! *(Whyatt, Red, Pig, and Princess Pea Putting Their Arms In) *Whyatt: Super Readers... *Whyatt, Red, Pig, and Princess Pea: To The Rescue! *Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig!, With Alphabet Power! *Wonder Red: Wonder Red!, With Word Power! *Princess Presto: Princess Presto!, With Spelling Power! *Super Why: Super Why!, The Power to Read!, and Super You, With The Power to Help!, Together, We Are... *The Super Readers: The Super Readers! *Super Why: Let's Go! *(The Super Readers Walk to The Blue's Clues House) *Wonder Red: Here We Are! *Alpha Pig: We're Inside Blue's Clues! *Princess Presto: Look!, There's Steve! *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Super Why: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Super Why: Come On, Super Readers! *Wonder Red: There's The Door! *Super Why: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi, Super Readers! *Alpha Pig: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hey!, Do You Guys Wanna Have Story Time With Us? *Princess Presto: Sure, Steve! *Super Why: We Love Stories! *Steve: Great!, Come On!, We're Just About to Read A Storybook to Blue!, It's Called "A Puppy's Day". Oh!, Great! Here's The Book! *Wonder Red: All We Need is Blue! *Steve: Blue?, Uh..., Did You Super Readers See Blue? *Alpha Pig: Oh!, I See Her!, She's Right There! *Steve: Where? *Princess Presto: Under The Book! *Steve: Under The Book?, Here? *Blue: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: Ooh!, Blue!, What are You Up To? *Steve: Come On!, We'll Read for Favorite Story Book!, "A Puppy's Day". *Blue: (Barks No!) *Wonder Red: No?, What No? *Steve: A Puppy's Day Isn't Your Favorite Story, Anymore? *Blue: (Barks No!) *Alpha Pig: Oh!, Well, What is Your Favorite, Favorite Story? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Okay! *Princess Presto: That's An Incredible Idea, Blue! *Steve: We'll Play Blue's Clues!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Super Why: So Do We! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Now, Remember, Super Readers!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Wonder Red: But in Order to Play, We Should Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, Oh, Yeah!, You're Right, Wonder Red!, We Should Probably Clean This Up, First!, Well, Let's..., Let's Blow This Pawprint Away! *Super Why: Wanna Blow The Pawprint Away?, Great!, Blow With Us! *(The Super Readers and Steve Blowing The Pawprint Away) *Steve: (Laughs), Great! *Super Why: Excellent! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, Super Readers!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our... *Wonder Red: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, Our Notebook!, Come On! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Oh! *(Drawer Closes) *Alpha Pig: Here It Is! *Steve: Hey, Super Readers!, You Know?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Figuring Out What Blue's Favorite, Favorite Story Is!, Will You Help Me? *Princess Presto: Yeah! *Super Why: We'll Help You! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Pawprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do? *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *The Super Readers: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do? *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *The Super Readers: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Well, You Know What to Do!, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *The Super Readers: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *The Super Readers: (Singing) Think! *The Super Readers, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *The Super Readers, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks You-Who!) *Steve: This Way? *Wonder Red: Yes!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Oh!, Hi, Steve!, Hi, Super Readers! *Steve: Hello, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! *Alpha Pig: Did You See Blue? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: She's in The Garden! *Steve: Oh! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Going to The Garden, We Are Going to The Garden, We Are Going to The Garden, To Figure Out What Blue's Favorite, Favorite Story Is! *(Song Ends) *Princess Presto: Oh, My Peas!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: (Gasps), Did You See A Clue, Super Readers?, Oh!, Where?, Where's The Clue? *Super Why: In The Wheelbarrow! *Steve: (Gasps), Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Blue's Pawprints are on These..., Bricks! *Wonder Red: That Must Mean That These Bricks are Our First Blue's Clue! *Steve: We Have Our First Clue!, Now What Do We Do? *Wonder Red: Notebook! *Steve: Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy, Notebook!, Okay!, So, We Have Bricks!, A Line Here, A Line There, Kind of Like A Rectangle, and We Have Bricks. *Alpha Pig: Well, I Wonder What Story Has Bricks in It! *Steve: Well, I Think We Need to Look for More Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Shovel: No, No!, Jack and Jill Did Not Go Up A Tree!, It Was Something Else! *Steve: Hey, Blue!, There You Are! *Princess Presto: Hello, Shovel!, Hi, Pail! *Steve: What are You All Doing? *Shovel: Hi, Steve! *Pail: Hi, Super Readers!, We're Playing Jack and Jill! *Shovel: I'm Jack!, Blue's Jill! *Blue: (Barks That's Right!) *Pail: I'm The Pail! *Shovel: But We Haven't Gotten Too Far! *Shovel and Pail: Yeah. Oh!, Maybe You Can Help Us! *Steve: Hey, Super Readers!, Do You Wanna Help Shovel, Pail, and Blue Play Jack and Jill? Category:Article stubs Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts